Karma's a Pain in the Butt
by isleptwithkellinthesiren
Summary: What happens when Max finds her boyfriend, Dylan playing tonsil hockey with the schools drama queen Lissa A.K.A Fangs girlfriend? How will she get her revenge? FAX all human. *this story is currently being edited*
1. Chapter 1

***Edited March 2 2014 ***

****I don't own Maximum Ride****

**Max Point of View**

***Ring…..Ring…..Ring***

**I slowly open my eyes and reach for the horrible ringing device known as my phone. I look tap the answer box on the screen.**

**"Hello?" I say groggily into the phone.**

**"Hey girl, how you doing I have exciting news for you!"**

**"Exciting enough to call me at seven in the morning?" I ask angrily**

**"Well actually… I was calling to make sure that you got up on time for the first day of you junior year!"**

**"Wait then what about the news you had to tell me."**

**"That my friend is the bait, in order for you to find out what the news is you have to get to school early."**

**"Ella this is so not fair, just tell me or I will personally chop off your hair while you sleep."**

**"Nice try Max but you aren't very scary over the phone."**

**"I'll show you scary." I mumbled into the phone.**

**"Okay you do that Max, but before you do go, get in the shower okay? Do you know how to do that?"**

**"Leave me alone Ella, you're being a bitch now." I snapped frustrated and pulled the phone away from my ear so that I could hang up but I heard Ella yell wait. So I waited for her to continue.**

**"Before you hang up, make sure you look hot today okay?"**

**"Ella I think you have forgotten who you're talking to, it's Max remember the one who breaks mirrors ring a bell?"**

**"Shut up Max your gorgeous, wait I'll send you a picture of what your outfit should look like just give me a minute."**

**"Okay, bye Ella." I said feeling defeated, there is no beating her.**

**A moment later I received a text with a picture of** turquoise halter top, black skinny jeans, turquoise bangles, three turquoise rings, you can choose them, black high tops, rose necklace, and feather earrings along with a picture of a smoky eye makeup. **(link on my profile)**

I quickly grabbed the closest match from my small closet and headed into the shower. In the shower I worried about what this exciting news would be.

I know it sounds pointless right worrying about Exciting news, well you see my friends have very different views than mine, they think that Sephora's new lip color revelation is the best event of the year. I, on the other had think that my favorite band aka Pierce The Veil coming into town is crazy exciting.

I got out of the shower got dressed and ran down the stairs realizing I was running late. I quickly grabbed my pre-prepared lunch and ran back upstairs to do my makeup. I know…I know it's weird sometimes even I wonder why I know how to do my makeup, and then I remember all those times my friends taught me. I yelled a goodbye to my mother and walked into the garage opening up my garage, I quickly contemplated whether to take my Ninja Motorcycle, or my normal car. I decided to take the car because most likely it was going to rain today; seeing as the sky is gray and the wind is cold.

I drove to school and calmly walked to the table where my friends and I usually met before and during school. I see my friends, Ella and Nudge, holding a magazine and giggling.

"What are you guys looking at? Is this the thing that made you call me at 6:50 in the morning?"

"Just shut up and look!"

I looked at the magazine thinking that this was just an article about Taylor Lautner's abs or something like that but noo not even close.

Dylan. Dylan was in the magazine. MY boyfriend was in _teen magazine_ for the _My Perfect Boyfriend _article.

"Holy SHIT!" was all I said over and over again.

Just then Dylan came up to me and said, "What going on here?"

So then Nudge went into a detailed speech about how I had entered him in the contest months ago and how this meant that we would now be the "popular couple" and how we would be able to go to Lissa's parties now where only the best of the best could go and on and on. I just took Dylan's hand and walked into school just to be bombarded by girls.

These girls were all over Dylan and me mostly Dylan. You know what I think is funny is that no one ever paid attention to him before the magazine and now he is all popular among all the girls thanks to whom? Oh ya _me_, he was being given the desiring looks and being patted on the back by all of the popular people.

Oh great here comes the bitch… Lissa

"Hey Dylan! I was wondering if you and Max here could come to my party at Fang's house oh and you can bring your friends too." I was about to tell her that I would never in hell go to her party when I hear, "Of course we'll come!"

Oh god that was Nudge. This is dumb I don't want to go!

"Just make sure you dress up."

"Okay," Ella said smiling

Just then the bell rang. And Dylan pulled me into a kiss that made my skin crawl before walking away like nothing happened.

Just then I knew I had started a living hell for me and Dylan. Don't get me wrong I'm really happy Dylan got picked but I didn't know this would happen. If I did I would have never done it. I'm happy being who I am I don't and won't change for anyone. I like being the tough girl at school. I'm the one who stands up to Lissa; hates and hurts all the guys who try to get in my pants.

Well I am Maximum Ride I don't let those things get me down; I stand against them. So now I have to play nice to make Dylan feel okay about this whole mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all of the alerts but if only you guys would review too! So here's chapter 2 of Karma's a pain in the butt; even though you already knew the name of the story. Ok I'm just gonna stop now 'cuz you probably want to read the chapter.**

Homeroom which is 20 minutes felt like five-hundred hours because I had to deal with all of the glances and all of the girls trying to flirt with MY BOYFRIEND emphasis on the MY, Dylan. And what did Dylan do you ask? Well he just sat there letting girls shove their plastic boobs in his face, and feel his biceps! Well I don't think he was enjoying it because he sat in the position that he sits in whenever he's uncomfortable.

Then the bell rang and he walked me to my next class slowly and at the entrance he gave me a quick kiss then left. I went through math, history, and science knowing in another room girls were drooling on Dylan, hopefully he wasn't letting them sit on him or do anything inappropriate to him, because if I find out he is letting them then I am going to kill them and then kill him slowly.

I don't care about anything right now all I want is people to get over the magazine.

You may be wondering _Max, if you knew this was going to happen then why did you enter the contest?_ Well I got dared to and I never back down from a dare so I did it. So this whole thing is the fault of the person who dared me to do it my once best friend, Lissa. See before senior year me and Lissa were the best of friends until I found out she had been spreading rumors about my family, then we stopped being friends. Then she just ranked herself the best everything, and me the worst of everything (nice huh)

As I walked through the cafeteria I saw a girl with the magazine open and a little drool covering Dylan's face. I snorted inwardly. When I got to our table I was surprised (not) to see all of the jocks at it like if it was theirs. I ignored them and just went to sit at my spot next to Dylan, but guess who I saw? If you guessed a crazy girl: you were partially right, if you guessed Lissa then Bingo! You were right.

"You're in my seat Lissa."

"No, I'm not does it say your name on it? No, I didn't think so." Ugh I so want to punch her little plastic nose right now.

"Really you're gonna use that as your excuse to sit next to my boyfriend?"

"Max, we'll just go sit somewhere else. Bye guys" he told me

"Okay but she better not come too just our old friends." With that I grabbed his hand and left to sit at the jocks old table. I looked back to see Lissa doing this bowling ball face at me. (You know that face where it's like the three little holes one for the mouth and two for the eyes. Yeah that one.)

Once we were at the table Dylan started talking to me and the rest of the gang arrived. Telling me about how people were asking them if Dylan was as cool as I said he was in the magazine.

I started eating my lunch and then Dylan whispers in my ear

"Did I tell you that you look really hot in that outfit?" I felt my cheeks heat up

"No, not yet." I whispered back

"Well then you look really hot in that outfit." He grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, what are you two love birds flirting about?" oh god Ella way to ruin the moment

"Nothing." I replied coolly

Dylan was going to explain but the bell rang, thank the lord! I did not want people to know what me and Dylan say to each other, there's a little thing called privacy.

**FANG POV (FANGIRLS FIST-PUMP!)**

Oh joy, time to go to school. Hopefully you are smart enough to notice my sarcasm. I untangle myself from my sheets got to my closet and get out a black shirt, black pants, and you guessed it black converse. I go to the mirror to fix my emo haircut. Yes I have one but I'm not emo like many people think. I go down stairs get a bowl of cereal great my dog, Total, and my brother and sister Gazzy and Angel, yes they are twins.

I get my back pack rinse my bowl and get into my black convertible.

As I'm walking to my locker I see a crowd so I decide to go see what the whole thing is about. When I get to the circle of kids I see that they are all surrounding Dylan Smith and Maximum Ride. Max looks a little freaked out and Dylan seems to be enjoying all of the attention. Then Lissa comes up and asks them if they can come to the party she throws every other weekend at my family's house as in my house. She's allowed to do this because she is my girlfriend and she is "popular."

I'm never at those parties when she throws them. I always leave right before and go to my secret spot where I go when I need peace and quiet. Unfortunately I always have to hear about how great they are.

I'm not gonna bore you with the details of the here classes before lunch.

At lunch I went into the cafeteria and found my group sitting where Max usually sits. What the fuck are they sitting there? Oh well, I went and sat at my spot next to Lissa who was next to Dylan. Man Max is gonna get mad she always sits next to him no matter what. We were 5 minutes into lunch when Max came and shit she looked mad and she looks hot when she's mad.

Her face said that she was calm but inside I could tell that she wanted to punch Lissa's nose like hell. They started talking about I don't know what I was to busy staring at Max. Wait no scratch that I have a girlfriend I can't look at Max that way. While I was mentally convincing myself that I did not like Max, she got up holding Dylan's hand and left. Leaving Lissa with a very unattractive face that almost made me laugh. Almost.

I am now dealing with Lissa's rant about how great the party is gonna be and how this time I should stick around. I'm not really listening I'm just pretending to.

_Underline: other voice in Fangs head_

_Italics: Fang thinking_

_How can Max not see that Lissa is gonna steal Dylan from her? Should I tell her? _

_No because she doesn't trust you _

_But I don't want Lissa to hurt her!_

Great now I'm even fighting with myself.

_This does not concern you this is in between Lissa and her not you and Lissa and her._

_Wait if she is gonna steal Dylan from Max then she's gonna break up with me!_

_So break up with her before she breaks up with you!_

_Ok I'll do it._

**Ok that was chapter 2 I want to say thanks to all the alerts:**

**Chlerek and Clace o-o**

**booklover883**

**noodleloverxDDD**

**RenegadeArtist**

**FantasyRomanceGirl21**

**FangGirlForever**

**I3FANG123**

**Robert de Spaz**

**I love you all. I would also like to say please review if you are following this story!**

**3333 linkinparkandsimpleplan**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome! Sorry for the late update I have been sick and had so much HW and projects to turn in. anyway here's the chapter

FANG POV!

I woke up in the morning took a shower got dressed, and then went down stairs to get some breakfast. Unfortunately it's Tuesday, not the weekend so instead of eating dozens of bacon strips and pancakes (Iggy makes them) I have to make my own breakfast which is waffles and milk.

After eating my shitty breakfast I texted Lissa to meet me by the soccer field and that I needed to talk to her. I hoped into my SUV and sped off to school. The whole ride I was thinking _ok get prepared for screeching _as I was walking to the soccer field I heard Lissa talking with a deep voice about something, I couldn't really tell what. I followed the voices and ended up by the bleachers.

With my super ability to remain quiet all of the time( when I want to) I snuck into the bleachers just to see Lissa sitting on a cardboard box her legs open around some guys waist, and her hands wrapped around his neck. The guy (I don't know who it is yet) had his hands up Lissa's shirt and they were kissing each other passionately. _You're just making my mission easier _I thought to myself as I went up and cleared my throat. They both stopped making out and looked at me then I realized the guy was Dylan. I CALLED IT!

"We are done."

"What Fang he pushed himself on me!"

I didn't say anything I pretended to be pissed off but inside I was almost screaming with joy (notice I said almost and inside… come on I'm Fang what did you expect?)

In the background I could hear Lissa screeching _ha-ha finally getting what you deserve aren't you Lissa _I'm all good now I'm all single. It feels good… I can't wait to see Lissa's face during homeroom.

I had an extra 25 min. until the bell rand so I took out my soccer ball (from my locker) and headed down to the field.

I started with sprints then moved onto stretches then dribbling and then finally moves.

The bell rang and I went to my homeroom all happy 'cuz that's just how cool I am.

No actually playing soccer cools me off and keeps me entertained. I walked into class and looked at me right away. I also heard some sighing, that's me cool Fang. I am so self-centered sometimes *shakes head mentally.* the late bell rang and 2 seconds after the goody-good Max barges in panting.

Mr. Pine doesn't even give her a tardy. I don't know how she manages to be so bad-ass and stubborn and is still liked by all the teachers I would ask her but she hates me so I'd rather not.

_**Sorry this was such a short chapter and again for the late update but will you guys still please review?**_

_**XOXO simpleplanandlinkinpark**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! So here is chapter 4! **_

_**The worst party ever**_

**Max POV**

Tonight I would go to a party I didn't even want to go to. And I'm sooooo excited (hopefully you are smart enough to realize I was being sarcastic I do that a lot just thought I'd let you know.

I am currently at Ella's house getting ready. They are treating me like 7 year olds playing with a Barbie doll. Has anyone don that to you? Hopefully not because it is HELL! I told them that if they put me in a dress I would tell everyone about the time when we were eight and Nudge peed on Santa's lap, and the time when we were nine and playing at the McDonalds play area and her pant fell when she was climbing up the slide. **(A/N this never happened to me, what's your most embarrassing moment? [Answer in a review]) **That seemed to get them, so they changed a pink dress for ripped up jeans, a black ruffle shirt, with a black and blue sideways zipper jacket, blue converse, a bird necklace and two rings of my choice. **(A/N outfit on profile page)**

Ella was working on brushing my hair to perfection and Nudge was doing my make up (blah). After half an hour of pure torture I was finally able to look in the mirror.

Now I'm not gonna bother you about how pretty and different I looked like all of those cliché stories out there. I mean I liked the outfit but I'm Maximum Ride the badass girl who doesn't care about appearances, what did you expect?

Nudge and Ella started squealing about how beautiful I looked, while I just looked bored and rolled my eyes. After their session was over (not like that, get your heads out of the trash can pervs) they went on to do their makeup and get dressed (**A/N I'm being lazy so their outfits are on my profile :[]) **

_**I am a line symbolizing the time that goes by and I also say that Fang is amazing! :[] **_

Dylan came to pick us up at around six thirty, we had to be at the party by six forty-five according to Lissa. So we all got in the car and left

Once we got to Lissa's _mansion, yes you did hear/read me right I said/wrote mansion. _A guy who I remember seeing at school was guarding the door asking for names (really they had to do that?). We got to the door and he asked us for our names

"Max, Dylan, Nudge, and Ella," I replied coolly

"All right come on in." he said looking upset probably because he wanted to go in and start partying.

We walked in and separated me and Dylan staying together linked by our hands, while Nudge went to go find a cut guy and Ella went to go do the same thing. We *cough cough* Dylan *cough chough* got congratulated for our magazine appearance. Ugh I'm already feeling sick. Me and Dylan danced for a while but then he started trying to get me dirty dancing. SO I told him that I was gonna go get myself a drink he simply nodded an ok and paid attention to another girl who was willing to grind with _The _Dylan Crowley. I shook my head _douche_. Don't get me wrong I really like him but it seems like he just want bragging right that he has a girlfriend.

I looked for anything I could drink that wasn't alcohol but I couldn't find any water, so I gave up. I went back to the living room a.k.a. the dance floor and looked for Dylan or anyone I knew, but luck was not on my side. I walked around and a guy who looked drunk slapped my ass so was going to punch him in the face when I heard "What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Nudge standing the hands on her hips staring at me.

"Umm looking for Dylan."

"Wait then why were you about to punch him in the face. BTW I saw Dylan a while ago he went over there with someone I couldn't see from where I was standing but I just thought that was you but apparently not. Hey have you ever realized the ksudh hg gh."

I finally slapped a hand on her mouth

"Thanks Nudge."

With that I left for a hallway with three doors. Hmm I'm gonna have to open all of them.

The first door: a closet with many expensive things in it

Door two: a room filled with thousands of different types of make-up.

Door three: this room contained a bed with two lumps (probably blankets.)

Then the lumps moved and I heard make-out noises. Oh god who are these people?

I swiftly turned on the light looking for some useful blackmail. The couple didn't even realize the light was on. I couldn't see the guys face because Lissa was blocking it from my view. I just thought it would be Fang her _boyfriend_ but noo.

I cleared my throat and they jumped apart, just enough for me to realize that the boy was Dylan.

**Ha-ha I bet you want to see how they react well sucks cuz you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to be up! Please review with your answer to my question and what you thought of the chapter. :[] also Dylan's party outfit is on my wall along with all of the other outfits from this story**

**~~ linkinparkandsimpleplan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this is gonna be a short chappie (I think it might not be it depends)**

"Oh my fucking god Dylan. You jerk!" I yelled after finding out that my boyfriend, oh excuse me _ex-_boyfriend was cheating on me with the sluttiest girl in the whole school. What did he do you may be asking me; well he did nothing he just shrugged it off. What a jerk right?

Well I don't even care anymore I just stormed out of there. On my way out I told Nudge to tell Ella that went home and that I would tell them what happened later. She started to say something but I didn't listen I just left. I ran all the way home, got out my soccer ball and iPod and ran to the park.

Ok so you would think I would be crying right? Well I don't cry I exercise to burn off steam and depression. Hopefully you are smart enough to be able to infer that I'm going to be playing soccer, if you weren't you should go see a doctor, no joke.

Once I got to the park I ran some laps, then I started to shoot goals when I hear, "You want me to play goalie?"

I turned around and punched whoever it was in the face, what can I say I am a fighter.

"Ouch." I got a closer look at the dude and realized it was… um what's his face… the one dating Lissa the cheater… oh right umm Fang.

"I'm sorry I just haven't had the best night and I thought you were someone else."

"You're Max right? The one dating Dylan?" Wow so that's what he thinks of me.

"Ya but I'm not dating him anymore I found him playing tonsil hockey with another girl, at the party." I didn't tell him that it was Lissa because I didn't want him to feel bad; he just has to find out on his own.

"Wow what a douche."

"Yup."

"One-on-one?" Wait one-on-one what?

"What?"

"Soccer you and me?"

"Oh sure."

And so our game started. I started with the ball because Fang though that the ladies should go first sexist pig.

Let's just say I am an amazing player but so is he so it was a tough match.

When we started I instantly faked going to the left but then went to the right, I am extremely good at faking but Fang is good at telling when I'm gonna fake. I shot forward right before he could steal the ball, then I sprinted off toward my designated goal. I was almost going to score when out of nowhere here comes Fang doing an amazing trick, I had been trying to master for years. Then sprinting of to shoot the game went like this for a while until we both couldn't take anymore.

So we just laid down talking about random stuff. Then we went back to a soccer related topic, I asked him how he did the trick, and he said that he would teach it to me if I taught him how to fake so well. I agreed and we set a time, date and place to meet. My phone went off to Bleed it Out by the amazing band Linkin Park. I answered and it was mom asking why I wasn't home yet I told her that i was at the park practicing soccer and she told me to stop and be on my way. After I hung up Fang raised his eyebrows in question.

"I have to go home."

"Ok, nice ringtone by the way."

"Thanks and I need your number so I can call if I have to cancel our practice." I gave him my phone and he punched in his number then called his phone. His phone went off to Bleed it Out by the one and only Linkin Park. I grinned and he smirked which for him is like smiling. We said our goodbyes and went home.

**Ok so not as short as I had imagined it to be but still pretty short **

**Review=motivation**

**Motivation= more chapters**

**More chapters=happier you**

***Hint hint***

**Hopefully you got what I was trying to tell you by that if you didn't, review telling me you didn't :[]**

**~linkinparkandsimpleplan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok another short chappie! Please read all the way to the bottom I have some important announcements :[]**

I got home to find my mother waiting for me at the door. _Oh shit this is not good!_ "Where have you been young lady?"

"I already told you where I was I was at the park playing soccer."

"Why weren't you at the party with your friends." She raised her voice.

"You wanna know why fine I'll tell you why because I walked in on Dylan making out with Lissa, so I needed to burn off some steam you happy now?" I was practically yelling right now.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I was just worried sick" she had gone from an angry mother to a caring one.

"It's ok; I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. I'm gonna go to bed goodnight mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek then headed upstairs to my bedroom.

Once in my room I put my iPod on shuffle changed into my pjs and crawled into my bed.

**"Valentine's Day" (Linkin Park)**

_**My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
>And blew away as I collapsed, so cold<br>A black wind took them away, from sight  
>And held the darkness over day, that night<strong>_

_**And the clouds above move closer  
>Looking so dissatisfied<br>But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
>I used to be my own protection, but not now<br>Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
>A black wind took you away, from sight<br>And held the darkness over day, that night**_

_**And the clouds above move closer  
>Looking so dissatisfied<br>And the ground below grew colder  
>As they put you down inside<br>But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**_

_**So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
>I never knew what it was like, to be alone<br>**_This is what Dylan should be singing right now this verse over and over again that douche.

_**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
>On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day<br>On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
>(I used to be my own protection, but not now)<br>On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
>(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)<br>On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
>(I used to be my own protection, but not now)<br>On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
>(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow<strong>_)

Wow is this what I'm gonna become? No, I can't be like that I have to build a bridge and get over it. I finally feel asleep with my IPod still on, with the same thought going on through my head _will I ever get over him?_

I woke up Saturday morning when someone rang the doorbell I opened the door frustrated that someone had woken me up.

Guess who I saw the one and only Dylan-the-cheater.

"What do you want douche?" I said in a threatening voice and my famous glare (well as good as I could be at seven in the morning.

"Everything I have ever given to you as a present." He replied with a smirk.

So what did I do you may ask. Well told him I would give them to him in a second. I slammed the door in his face went upstairs opened the window and started throwing everything down when he didn't expect it once I was done I said, "There you go you fucking jerk!"

**Aieeeeeeeeeee third update in a day even though its super short it still counts thanks to the following:**

Robert de Spaz for answering my question in chapter four

FangGirlForever for the amazingly loving and hating review

Booklover72 for telling me I'm talented (even though I don't think so) thanks that really boosted up my confidence, and for all of the enthusiasm

**and lastly:**

Sydney for the demanding LOL well you got what you wanted right?

**And to anyone else who reviewed **

**Also I have decided to start doing a question at the end of each chapter (like the embarrassing story one) and you can choose to answer it or not the best/funniest answers will be announced on the next chapter.**

**OK so here is the question: If Fang wasn't a character would you choose **_**sax **_**or **_**mylan? **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I just love all of the reviews I'm getting **

After throwing heavy objects at Dylan through the window I felt amazing! I felt like if I was reborn, so I went downstairs to find my mom smiling at me.

"Did you have fun throwing stuff at him?"

"More than ever it felt so good! Wait why aren't you yelling at me, isn't that what moms are supposed to do?"

"Yes but he deserved it for being such a jerk to you so I'm not mad I'm proud of you."

"Really? You're the best mom ever!" I said giving her a hug.

"Well I have to go to Nudge's house to explain everything to them. See you later mom, I love you."

**This line break is also the question for the chapter. What names do you think Max should call Dylan?**

I hopped out of my car and walked into Nudge's house without even knocking, this is how much I come here.

I went up to her room where I found her and Ella talking about dresses (of course they are talking about dresses!)

When they saw me walk in the stopped talking and waited for me to explain. So I told them everything.

"I'm so fucking tired of guys, all they do is cheat on girls and get carried away by their hormones." I sighed

"I agree, I also think that we should just stop dating this year, and wait for college."

After our long talk we all agreed that we had to get revenge. On all four of them. I know what you're thinking _four? _Yes I did say four here I'll tell you who they are; there is Dylan and Lissa, then there is Zack Nudges ex-boyfriend who cheated on her. Back when they were dating he tried to get her to have sex with him but she refused and he told her that he would wait. But later on Nudge dropped her phone and it landed underneath his bed. She went to go look for it, and she found it along with some used condoms. It turned out he was waiting for her but he still couldn't control his hormones and decided it would be okay to just cheat on her.

And then there is Chris; Ella's ex. he broke up with her because she didn't go on a date with him. Then he went out on the date with another girl and ended up getting her preggers A**/N in other words pregnant**(wonderfully nice right?)

Once we planned out our revenge we wrote all of the planning in a note book which we labeled _**revenge planner. **_The book was pitch black with green, blue, and purple swirls on it, then the title over them. Inside we put down their names and what we were going to do to them, which you're going to have to find out later.__Then we set out to find our supplies which in included black hair dye, Crisco, pantyhose a cougar ordering number.

Let's just say they are going to drop from the top of the popularity triangle to waaay below the nerds. Revenge is sweet! And it's just about to get better.

After gathering all of our supplies we went to get a phonebook.

We found Lissa's address and printed out a map. After we got into Ella's car and drove (my motorcycle would be too loud and we wouldn't all fit.

Once we arrived at her house we jumped the fence into her backyard.

We split up looking for her parents and her through the windows; we didn't see anyone so I picked the lock. Yes I do know how to pick locks that's how amazing and awesome I am. Again we split up I took the upstairs floor, and they took the base floor; we were looking for Lissa's bathroom.

I guess I should tell you the plan now. See, Lissa is not only known for her red hair but also for her perfect skin. So what are we gonna do you may ask, we are going to replace her shampoo with black hair dye and put Crisco in her anti-pimple cream so her perfect little monster face will be covered in pimples.

"I found it!" I yelled quietly.

We went into the bathroom and took out our supplies.

I looked for her cream dumped it all in the toilet then took out the Crisco.

I poured all of it in there the closed the lid and got rid of all the trash.

While I was doing this Nudge and Ella grabbed her shampoo and filled it with the hair dye.

Once outside we burst out laughing at how Lissa would look in a matter of days. We headed home and decided on having a sleepover to celebrate.

/\/\ /-\ X|/\/\U/\/\ R|DE

**Review review review! What do you think about this chapter? So the answers for yesterday's questions are:**

Anon- I would definitely choose Sam if I were reader too

BookWorm0001- haha I would choose that if that was an option but unfortunately it can't be :[]

kooky109- you Anon and me all think alike( sorry BookWorm0001)

**congrats!**

**Also **blueberryoreo I can't change his attitude for the sake of the story sorry

**What do you think of my maximum ride page break? Creative right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh thanks for the reviews! We are finally at twenty five you think we can get to 30? Please? The question for this chapter is: who is better Niggy or Eggy?**

/\/\ /-\X|/\/\ U/\/\ /\/\ /-\X|/\/\ U/\/\ /\/\ /-\X|/\/\ U/\/\ /\/\ /-\X|/\/\ U/\/\

Ha-ha we are one fourth done with our revenge! Heck ya after the prank I felt amazingly badass. The next day we woke up and planned out part two.

This part involves getting cougar numbers *smiles evilly.* We decided to put our plan in action at 4:30pm. Which is the time according to Nudge who is Chris's neighbor is the time the older girl he got pregnant would go to his house. After Chris got this girl pregnant he cheated on her with an even older girl.

Our plan was to set up a date with a cougar at his house when the girl was there so the girl would break up with him.

We called the number and asked for a very old, fierce, lady with lots of make-up to show up at 63519 Lester Ave. (in California where we live) at 4:45 at night and just walk on in. After calling we waited and talked about what would happen and how they would all react.

At nine-thirty we went over to his house and I picked the lock leaving the door open just a crack. We then hid in the bushes and waited for the lady to get here. We were waiting for 16 minutes until she arrived (wow this lady tried to be fashionably late!) She got out of her car; I think she said her name was Veronica or something, anyway she looked horribly like Lissa except older and blonde, and the sluttiness was still there though. (**Outfit on my profile [I tried to make it as weird as possible])**

We had to do everything not to laugh. She walked up to the steps pushed the door open and walked in, to find Chris and his girlfriend making out. (We were watching through the window.) Veronica then said, "Oh I didn't know this would be a threesome! Oh well let's get started with this one-night stand!"

"What the Fuck is this about Chris? I thought you said I was your one and only, But now I see you have been ordering older woman to fuck with!" Chris's girlfriend screamed slapped him and walked out the door, crying I should add.

Nudge Ella, and me all headed back to Nudge's house to celebrate and talk.

"Holy shit, that was amazing! Revenge is sweet to us at least but not to the victims." Ella said ecstatically

"Yup, that was some pretty funny stuff I got it in video by the way, we should totally put it on YouTube I bet you I would be the most viewed of all time! Oh Max can we please upload it? Even though I'm not sure why I'm asking you for permission because you are not me parent or anything! We could be like the Waka Waka video which is most viewed of all time. Shakira is so amazing at singing and dancing I wish I could be like her! And kjfirbiauybriuybr." I finally slapped my hand over her mouth.

"SO let me get this straight you took a video and want to post it on YouTube?" I asked patiently while Ella was watching us. Nudge slowly nodded

"OK then yes you can upload it but don't put our names on it ok? Also…" I was interrupted by my phone ringing telling me that I had received a text

_**Fang's texts**_

_**Max's texts**_

_**Where r u? We were supposed to meet park 10 min. ago**_

_**Oh shit I'm srry I'll be there in a few I was busy and I forgot**_

_**It's ok :[]**_

"Hey guys sorry I have to go soccer calls."

"Bye Max" they both said.

I ran/jogged to the park and saw Fang running laps. He didn't see me until I joined him in running the laps.

"Hey." He said exhaling

"'Sup"

"The sky."

"Ha-ha very funny Fang."

"Ready?" he asked me looking at the soccer ball

"As I'll ever be" We stopped running and went to the pile of soccer balls.

I noticed his IHome and took out my IPod plugged it in and put it on shuffle.

Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin came on.

**they fall in line,  
>One at a time,<br>Ready to play,  
>(I can't see them anyway)<br>No time to lose,  
>We've got to move,<br>Steady the helm.  
>(I am losing sight again)<strong>

**[Bridge]  
>Fire your guns,<br>It's time to roll,  
>Blow me away,<br>(I will stay in the mess I made)  
>After the fall,<br>We'll shake it off,  
>Show me the way.<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Only the strongest will survive,<br>Lead me to heaven when we die,  
>I am a shadow on the wall,<br>I'll be the one to save us all.**

**There's nothing left,  
>So save your breath,<br>Lying in wait.  
>(Caught inside this tidal wave)<br>Your cover's blown,  
>Nowhere to go,<br>Holding your fate.  
>(Loaded I will walk alone)<strong>

**[Bridge]  
>Fire your guns,<br>It's time to roll,  
>Blow me away,<strong>

"Yeah Fang blow me away with your teaching skills." I said teasingly.  
><strong>(I will stay in the mess i made)<br>After the fall,  
>We'll shake it off,<br>Show me the way.**

**[Chorus]  
>Only the strongest will survive<strong>

"So you better be strong Max," He retorted.  
><strong>Lead me to heaven when we die,<br>I am a shadow on the wall,  
>I'll be the one to save us all.<strong>

"Don't forget that Fangy-poo, I'll be the one to save us all."

**Wanted it back  
>(Don't make me mad)<strong>

**(Die)**

**[Chorus]  
>Only the strongest will survive,<br>Lead me to heaven when we die,  
>I am a shadow on the wall,<br>I'll be the one to save us all.**

**Save us all! **

The next song was _Unnatural selection _by_ Muse._

_**They'll laugh as they watch us fall,  
>The lucky don't care at all,<br>No chance for fate,  
>It's unnatural selection,<br>I want the truth  
><strong>_ We stared setting up and he demonstrated how to do the trick._  
><em>_**I am hungry for some unrest,  
>I want to push this beyond a peaceful protest,<br>I wanna speak in a language that they'll understand**_

_**Dedication, to a new age,  
>Is this the end of destruction and rampage?<br>Another just a chance to erase then repeat again**_

_**Counter balance this commotion,  
>We're not droplets in the ocean<strong>_

_**They'll laugh as they watch us fall,  
>The lucky don't care at all,<br>No chance for fate,  
>It's unnatural selection,<br>I want the truth**_

_**No religion or mind virus,  
>Is there a hope that the facts will ever find us,<br>Just make sure that you are looking out for number one**_

_**I am hungry for some unrest,  
>Let's push it beyond a peaceful protest,<br>I wanna speak in a language that you will understand**_

_**They'll laugh as they watch us crawl,  
>The lucky don't share at all,<br>No chance for fate, it's a random chance selection,  
>I want the truth<br>**_On my third try I got the trick right and I taught him how to fake perfectly._**  
>Try to ride out the storm,<br>Whilst they'll make you believe, that they are the special ones, (we have not been chosen),  
>Injustice is the norm,<br>You are not the first and you know you won't be the last**_

_**They'll laugh as they watch us fall,  
>The lucky don't care at all,<br>No hope for fate,  
>It's unnatural selection,<br>I want the truth**_

The rest of my practice went like that; us teaching on another our tricks and stuff.

At the end we were so tired we had practiced for four and a half hours (long right?)

And are now lying in the grass looking at the stars (it was like 9 at night)

"We should do this more often to get in shape for soccer season." I panted out

"Yeah we should." We were both tired and I didn't have any water to drink.

"I'm soo thirsty I'm gonna go get water from the water fountain."

"No its ok here." He said handing me a water bottle

"Thanks." I took a sip and I gave it back, "I have to go now I'll see you later."

"OK I'll call you for next practice k?"

"Ok bye."

The best part of this whole day was: I never thought of the fuck nugget (Dylan) at all. **(That was for you ****Robert de Spaz****)**

_**OK I'm done do you guys think we can reach 30 reviews? In order to do that you guys have to review! **_

_**If you guys haven't heard of the bands in this chapter you should look them up they are amazing! The answers for last weeks question are: **_

_**Fuck nugget from **_Robert de Spaz

_**And Dyldo from anonymous **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys thanks for reviewing it looks like most of you guys want Eggy so this story will have Eggy in it. I also thought that I should have a song in each chapter what do you guys think? (That is the question for the chapter)**_

Ugh. I'm so pooped right now I can't even move because of how sore I am. I was sooo out of shape and now it's gonna bite me in the ass, great just great. My mom had to dump cold water on me to make me move. Once I was up and going I dried myself off and got dressed in a simple outfit otherwise known as soccer shorts and a black tank-top with green lines all over it.

I went downstairs to grab some breakfast, then jumped on my motorcycle and drove to school. When I got to school I saw that Lissa's locker had writing on it in black. I went to get a closer look and read out loud…

"You're a fucking BITCH Lissa. Why would you break up with ME? Go die in the corner, Fang." I saw my friend's mouths hanging open at what Fang did. Even though it had his name on it; it looked girly and round compared to his jagged square writing. I ignored this detail and laughed because Lissa broke up with Fang then I remembered he was kinda my friend. Hmm I don't know if I should laugh or not.

Just then Lissa walked in and screamed, "Fang why would you do that? I only broke up with you god get over it!" Fang walked in and looked surprised not fake surprised but really surprised. Hmm I wonder what that is all about. The bell rang and I left to go to Science my easiest class. Once I got there everyone knew about Fang's writing on the locker and was whispering about it as he walked in. I as usual stayed quiet as he took his seat next to me.

"Why would you do that to her she only broke up with you?" I muttered. Even though I hate Lissa I don't think anyone should do that to her.

"I didn't do it. I broke up with her." He said darkly.

"What?" I asked gasping, "Then why would you do that to her?"

"Think about it no one has ever broken up with her." So what that doesn't mean anything I thought or maybe said out loud.

"It means she doesn't want to lose her crown as the heartbreaker."

"Oh now I get it so are you sure you didn't do that? Why would you break up with her it's like every guy's dream to date her?"

"Yes I'm sure and because I saw her kissing Dylan." He said in monotone.

I gasped, "You knew what they were doing behind our backs and you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you had broken up with that dick before this whole thing happened."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For the party I wasn't even there."

"But the party was at your house."

"Lissa organizes them."

Oh now I get it she uses his house because it's bigger. Smart little ass she is, well she's not really smart but you get what I mean. The bell rang and I went off to my second period thinking about what happened.

The rest of the day was uneventful other than meeting some more people named Iggy, Gazzy and Angel (weird names right?)

I finished my Homework and laid down on my bed listening to music. I put it on shuffle and let the music flow to my ears.

The cycle repeated  
>as explosions broke in the sky<br>all that I needed  
>was the one thing I couldn't find<p>

And you were there at the turn  
>Waiting to let me know<p>

We're building it up  
>To break it back down<br>We're building it up  
>To burn it down<br>We can't wait  
>To burn it to the ground<p>

The colors conflicted  
>as the flames climbed into the clouds<br>I wanted to fix this / but  
>couldn't stop from tearing it down<p>

And you were caught at the turn  
>caught in the burning glow<br>And I was there at the turn  
>Waiting to let you know<p>

You told me yes / You held me high  
>And I believed when you told that lie<br>I played that soldier / You played king  
>And struck me down when I kissed that ring<br>You lost that right / to hold that crown  
>I built you up but you let me down<br>so when you fall / I'll take my turn  
>and fan the flames as your blazes burn<p>

**(That is Linkin Park's new song listen to it; most of my non-Linkin Park likers loved this song)**

I fell asleep soon thinking about how I would get my friends to not hate Fang.

**Ok guys short chapter but I had to upload it because I got 31 reviews**

RST58-xSHEILAxRIDEEx Nice try! I feel evil for making you wait but oh well

Haha thanks!

Beanbag 101 Glad you like the story!

Stunningfire this face :[] is my signature face I put it instead of which is overused and I came upp with that and this one

:{| MUSTACHE! You like?

**Guys thanks for all of the reviews can we get to 37? Please? I'll write the next chapter right now so as soon as I get 37 reviews I'll post it.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**You guys I asked for 37 reviews and you only gave me 36 that's not nice!**_

_**OK now that I've thrown my kindergarten like fit I want to tell you that I'm being nice and updating for you guys cuz I lurve you! :[] :{D**_

Got up feeling accomplished. I knew how I was going to get my friends to like Fang and today I would put my plan in action. I took a shower, warm water dripping from my hair as I got dresses I pulled on some skinny jeans and a shirt that says "huh? I didn't hear you I was too busy being awesome" (**a/n I own this shirt!**) I also put on some bright green high-tops. I jumped downstairs and grabbed some cereal ate and walked into the garage. I grabbed my green helmet and keys then sped off to school. When I got there I saw Iggy talking to Ella and Ella was blushing and looked shy. I then saw Gazzy and Nudge **(just pretend they are the same age) **talking. I looked around for someone to talk to and saw Fang. I walked over to him and said hi all I got in return was a grunt.

"Hey…umm when are we gonna practice again?" I asked curiously

"Today after school."

"Umm yea I can't go because today we are having a girl's night out." I lied today we were playing a prank on Zack

"Oh… then tomorrow?"

"Sure."

I thought about telling him my plan and I was going to but the bell rang. I said bye and left for homeroom.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. When I got home I called Nudge and Ella and said to meet me at the mall in 30 minutes so we could get revenge for the third time the agreed and hung up.

I left to go to the mall where we would put our plan into action.

Once I was there I met up with my friends and waited. Then when Zack and his new girlfriend walked into the lingerie store, we walked in too. Zack was following Taylor (his girlfriend around) and the passed the shelf we were hiding behind. On the way out they passed again but this time they gained some extra cargo. I put a bunch of pantyhose in one of the bags Zack was carrying for Taylor. They checked out and started walking through the door when _beep beep beep _the alarm went off security guards came up and checked Taylor but she was clean and then the moved onto Zack. They found the panties we put in there and told him he had to head up to the police office. We got out of the store and laughed our butts off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black blob and a blond walking toward us from different places.

"Hey Max." said a male voice.

I turned around to see Dylan there

"Hi idiot, I said hi now go away."

"I can't do that Maxi, see I want you back and I will do everything to get you."

"Fuck off." I growled

"But I want you back Max." he started leaning forward. Shit.

"Don't you da…" I was cut off by a pair of lips (disgusting I may add) on mine

I tried pulling back but he had a steel grip on me.

Just then I felt him being pulled away from me (thankfully.) I thought it was Nudge and Ella who pulled him away from me but it wasn't guess who it. *Hint* it was the Black blob I saw earlier. If you guessed Fang then you were right!

"She said to Fuck off!" he growled to Dylan who just looked scared.

"I'm sorry man I-I didn't know what got o-over me." Liar he's just to scared Fang and I will beat him to a pulp. Just as I thought that Fang punched him in the stomach.

"Never mess with my girlfriend again IDIOT!" at that we all gaped and Fang shot me a look that said _just play along._

"What the fuck? You replaced me with _him!_"

"Yeah and he is so much better than you and your little bastard ass!" at this everyone but Fang gaped probably all wondering if I was telling the truth or not. Dylan got up and stormed off angrily I may add. I turned to Fang and said thanks and surprised him by hugging him which after a while he returned. I explained everything to the girls and then left.

**Fang POV**

I was at the mall cuz I was bored and they sell the best pretzels there so I decided to get one. I put my music on so that I wouldn't have to listen to all the girls screaming about the latest fashions at the top of their lungs.

On my way there I saw Max and her friends I think their names are Ella and Nudge, laughing like crazy and an angry looking Zack walk away from a lingerie store. Hmm I wonder what happened.

I turned my music up and made my way to Wetzel Pretzels bought a pretzel and sat down to eat it.

I was halfway done with my pretzel and I was listening to _Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin_

_**Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first  
>The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside<br>We all are prisoners, things couldn't get much worse  
>I've had it up to here, you know your end is near<strong>_

Just then I saw Dylan bothering Max and I thought about going over there but i didn't want to butt in. I continued eating my pretzel, when I looked up I saw Dylan kissing Ma x while she was trying to get away and Ella and Nudge slowly backing away. _Wow he just had Lissa and now he wants Max back? Idiot. _ __

_**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve<strong>_

_He is a greedy little bastard isn't he? Well Max is gonna be mine not his _wait, forget I just said that instead I said: _he can't just have everyone he wants.__**  
>When all is said and done, I will be the one<br>To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become**_

_**Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
>You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down<br>I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind  
>You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind<strong>_

_**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve<br>When all is said and done, I will be the one  
>To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become<strong>_

_**Hold me down  
>(I will live again)<br>Hold me down  
>(I will break it in)<br>Hold me down  
>(No matter in the end)<br>Hold me down**_

_**You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?  
>You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve<br>When all is said and done, I will be the one  
>To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become<strong>_

_**Heaven help you  
>Heaven help you<strong>_

I walked over there took his lips off of hers and growled "She said to Fuck off!" I was getting pretty angry now.

"I'm sorry man I-I didn't know what got o-over me." But I could tell he was just lying for the sake of his "pretty" little face.

"Never mess with my girlfriend again you IDIOT!" I saw Ella, Nudge and Max all looking at me like _What? _Ibut I just sent Max a look that she hopefully read as _just play along._

"What the fuck? You replaced me with _him!_"

"Yeah and he is so much better than you and your cheating ass!" at this everyone but me gaped probably all wondering if Max was joking. Dylan got up and stormed off looking angry. Max turned around muttered thanks and wrapped her arms around me. At first I felt unsafe and uncomfortable but then I ignored the feeling and hugged her back feeling electricity crawling up my arms. WTF? Why would I feel that? She's just a friend right? She isn't anything more to me just a soccer buddy.

_**Hey guys the Fax is starting little by little! I also have and important announcement I need to make this a Co-write because I'm having a lot of trouble writing Fang's POV so if there is a guy who is reading this story then PM me or review telling me you would like me to write his POV **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Guys only 5reviews really? That's just sad I mean come on! Ok so I realized I didn't ask a question so here's the question for this chapter and the chapter before:**_

_**What book is this story's plot based on? The first person to answer this right will have a very special character in the story based on them.**_

_**Any songs you want me to put in a chapter? If so review telling me so and I'll find a way to put them in the story. Ok on with the chapter.**_

Yay! Guess what today is. If you guessed Saturday then you're wrong! For being wrong you earn nothing! Anyways, today is the day we complete our revenge and also the day that I will make my friends like Fang (hopefully.)

I got up and made sure to put on something a little nice but not too nice. _**(A/N the outfit link is on my profile.)**_ After I was ready I went down got some waffles from my mom, got my backpack, keys etc. then drove off to school; for once happy that it was school time.

I got to school I saw Lissa and Dylan walk in the building holding hands. I expected to feel jealousy boil up inside me but I felt normal like this is the way things should be. A song played in the back pf my head and it went like this.

**Here's the thing we started off friends  
>It was cool but it was all pretend<br>Yeah yeah  
>Since U Been Gone<strong>

**You dedicated you took the time  
>Wasn't long till I called you mine<br>Yeah Yeah  
>Since U Been Gone<strong>

**And all you'd ever hear me say  
>Is how I pictured me with you<br>That's all you'd ever hear me say**

**But Since U Been Gone  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so movin on  
>Yeah yeah<br>Thanks to you  
>Now I get<br>What I want  
>Since U Been Gone<strong>

**How can I put it? you put me on  
>I even fell for that stupid love song<br>Yeah yeah  
>Since U Been Gone<strong>

**How come I'd never hear you say  
>I just wanna be with you<br>I guess you never felt that way**

**But Since U Been Gone  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so movin on  
>Yeah yeah<br>Thanks to you  
>Now I get what I want<br>Since U Been Gone**

**You had your chance you blew it  
>Out of sight, out of mind<br>Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
>Again and again and again and again<strong>

**Since U Been Gone  
>I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so movin on  
>Yeah yeah<br>Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
>Now I get what I want<br>I can breathe for the first time  
>I'm so movin on<br>Yeah yeah  
>Thanks to you (thanks to you)<br>Now I get (I get)  
>You should know (you should know)<br>That I get what I want  
>Since U Been Gone<br>Since U Been Gone  
>Since U Been Gone<strong>

I took out my phone, texted Nudge and Ella that it was time.

We went to our hiding spot behind a wall where we could see them but they couldn't see us. I took out the crappy phone I had bought just for the occasion and began to write a text message.

**Hey baby last night was a lot of fun we should do it again! ;)**

We looked over at them and saw Lissa take Dylan's phone and read the text message then slap him and storm away trying to sway her hips a lot. While she was trying to look sexy she forgot how to walk and tripped over her own feet and fell into the planter. Well that was actually a really funny sight and I'm not the only person who thought that because the whole school started laughing and pointing.

She came out with leaves in her hair and mud on her pimple covered face. I started laughing harder, and Fang came up to me and asked me what was going on, while this happened my friends muttered jerk and walked away. I just pointed to Lissa and wiped away tears. Fang just chuckled which is like a laugh considering it's him.

"Umm… Fang I need to talk to you about something." I said quietly

"Ok." I took his arm and we went to and empty classroom. I sat on a desk with my legs crossed, and then Fang copied my posture. I took a deep breath and started my speech.

"Ok so, I think that we are kinda friends now but my other friends hate you, no offense. And I really don't want them to hate you so I have a plan worked out so that they can trust you. Are you up for it?" Ugh great I'm on my way to be a Nudge.

He looked like he was still comprehending what I said.

"Ok what's the plan then?"

I told him my plan (which you are gonna have to wait to find out what it is) and we left for homeroom.

***time passes to lunch***

I walked up to the table where me and my friends sit all the time sat down and pretended to be worried.

"Max what's wrong you looked worried." Ella looked at me

"Umm guys, Lissa has our revenge planner." My two best friends looked pissed off and surprised. They got up went over to Lissa and asked her about it. Lissa denied everything but what she said was true. They came back to our table and I said that I would do everything possible to get it back before the end of school.

***time passes to end of school***

We walked into the parking lot. I told Nudge and Ella that I told Lissa to meet us here ten minutes after school and that we had one minute left. We saw a car driving our way but we couldn't tell who it was (but I knew who it was) the car stopped a few feet away from us and the driver got out.

Let's just say it wasn't Lissa but it was her Ex.

Fang got out of the car came over to me and gave me the little booklet. I pretended to be surprised and gave him a hug saying thanks. I looked over at Nudge and Ella who looked at me like if I was crazy (which I kinda am.)

Fang stuck out his hand and said, "I believe I haven't met formerly yet. I'm Fang." I thought this was really nice.

Nudge was the first to shake his hand and then Ella did I said bye and hugged everyone I started walking toward my bike when I heard

"Hey don't forget about practice." Crap I forgot! I turned around and saw Fang standing behind me.

"Do you mind if we just practice now and get it over with?" I asked

"Umm sure let's go right now." We walked off to our practice spot

"Our plan worked it looks like they like you now. I'm glad."

_**Ok guys I know this is not my best chapter but you should still review!**_

_**Here are my responses to your reviews!**_

_**IggyIsAwesome13: S'alright and thanks!**_

******: I agree with the Dylan part glad you liked it **

_**Charlotte Haddix**__**:I would love your help just PM and ill tell you when I need you to write Fang POV :[]**_

_**Booklover72: Thanks I believe you now but were the Elephants necessary? **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am very proud ouf you guys reviewing more than usual and this is now a cowrite with me doing Max and **__**Charlotte Haddix**__** doing Fang. Anyway here is the chapter.**_

Beep beep beep SLAM. Another morning in the life of Fang. I pulled myself out of bed, reluctantly, I might add, and threw on some black jeans and a t shirt. I don't know I just like black. You stick with what works, I guess.  
>After eating breakfast and the uneventful drive to school, I saw Max cracking up behind a tree. She looked so nice when she laughed. Carefree. At peace. Focus, Fang. Cut the sappy emotional stories.<br>I asked her what was up. I heard a couple mutters of "jerk" and saw some girls walking off. What's heir problem?  
>She pointed at a surprisingly pimply Lissa pouting on the ground. She'd tripped. That's what you get for wearing six inch heels and trying to swing your hips at the same time, sweetheart.<br>I let myself chuckle a bit. Serves her right.  
>"Listen, we need to talk," said Max, serious again.<br>"Okay."  
>She led me to an empty classroom. What was this about? She sat down on a desk and I copied her posture, waiting for her to speak.<br>"Well we're kind of friends now but my other friends hate you, no offense. And I really don't want them to hate you so I have a plan worked out so that they can trust you. Are you up for it?"

"So? What's your plan?" I asked.  
>And she told me.<p>

Time lapse to end if school.  
>This should work, I thought as I got into my car.<br>I looked at the little book Max had given me "revenge planner", she'd called it. I didn't really want to know the details.  
>I pulled up to Max and her friends Nudge and Ella. Those were their names, right?<br>They looked kind of surprised as I got out of the car, like if they were expecting someone else and handed Max her planner thing. She hugged me, and afterwards I turned to Nudge and stuck my hand out. "I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Fang," I said. She smiled and shook my hand, as did Ella. It worked, then.  
>"Hey don't forget about practice," I said.<br>"Why not just now?" Max asked.  
>"Works for me," I said. This day hadn't been too bad after all.<p>

_**Max POV**_

Me and Fang got a soccer ball from the P.E. supply closet and walked to the field.

"I'm glad that worked. I really thought it wouldn't but it did. And I guess you were wondering about why the book was called the revenge planner right?" I blurted.

Fang just nodded typical Fang.

"Well…" and then I told him everything we had been doing and he just laughed at the appropriate times.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"What? No, of course not I'm proud of you Max."

"All right then let's get our game faces on!" I said now serious.

I plugged in my IPod to the speakers that they use for events. And one of my favorite songs came up and apparently Fang likes it too, so we started singing along.

**Bold= Fang **_italics=Max_

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
>one look puts the rhythm in my hand.<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's going down.<strong>

I don't know why but Fang was looking at me when I said that.****

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
>tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._****

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<strong>

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down.<em>****

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
>say you're right again<br>Heed my lecture.  
><strong>_  
>Do you feel like a man when you push her around?<br>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<br>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_****

**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."**

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."_

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>It's coming round again.<strong>

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>It's coming round again.<em>****

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<strong>

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."**

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."_

"I always feel bad for the girl that he's talking about in the song." I say quietly

"I do too. I would never do that to my girlfriend ever, I hate that man for it.

***time skip to end of practice***

We sat down tired from running around and pushing each other, and listed to the next song together.

**This is the story of a girl,  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!<br>And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>When she smiles...**

**How many days in a year?  
>She woke up with hope but she only found tears.<br>And I can be so insincere,  
>Making her promises never for real!<br>As long as she stands there waiting,  
>Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!<br>How many days disappear?  
>When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?<br>Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say...**

**THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
>WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!<br>AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,<br>WHEN SHE SMILES...**

**How many lovers would stay?  
>Just to put of with this shit day after day!<br>How did we wind up this way?  
>Watching our mouths for the words that we say.<br>As long as we stand here waiting,  
>Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!<br>How do we get there today?  
>When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!<br>Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say!...**

**THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
>WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!<br>AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,<br>WHEN SHE SMILES...**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way-<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
>This is the story of a girl,<br>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
>And while she looks so sad in photographs,<br>I absolutely love her-**

**This is the story of a girl;  
>Her pretty face she hid from the world!<br>And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>When she smiles...**

**This is the story of a - girl!  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love her,<br>When she smiles...  
>When she smiles. <strong>

I smiled and hugged Fang.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know this song just makes me happy."

"This song reminds me of you smiling, and I just want to do this…" he started walking toward me put his arms around my waist and… hugged me. You hoped I was gonna say kiss right? Well sucks for you cuz he didn't why would he even do that come on guys!

_**All right that was the chapter tell me if you have any Ideas that you want me to an when I said what book this story was based on I meant the plot not the characters and personality. So that rules out maximum ride god I thought you guys would be smarter! Jk! If no one gusses it this chapter ill tell you what the answer is next chapter.**_

_**This chapters question is: Have you ever had any cliché moments? **_

_**Review please!**_

_**Linkinparkandsimpleplan**_

3 :[] 


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know that last chapter was very short but I'll try to make this one a little bit longer!**_

_**None of you guessed the name of the book… I 'm very disappointed *shakes head* the book is The Karma Club by Jessica Brody I recommend it to you it's awesome! The answer shout outs are after the chapter. Question of the chapter: Have you read the House of Night Series, if you have then do you want Zoey+Stark or Zoey+Heath?**_

_**Also C**__**harlotte Haddix can you do the same thing for this chapter please?**_

**Max POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep… Smash.

Well there goes my alarm clock. That's the third one this month, my mom's gonna kill me. I got up off my bed, walked to my closet and got dressed. I put on some black ripped skinny jeans, a green and black striped shirt, and some green high-tops. I ran downstairs to the smell of bacon.

I looked at the table to see a plate stacked with pancakes and bacon. Yummy. I began stuffing my face with my breakfast not noticing a black figure in the doorway to the kitchen. After my second serving I saw him and saw who it was.

"Umm hi?" I tried to say through my mouth full but it came out like "bumher?"

He just chuckled

"What are you doing here? It's like six in the morning."

"Soccer tryouts remember?" Aww fuck I forgot!

"Shit, I'll be right back." I said over my shoulder while running up the stairs to my room.

I ran into my closet pulled off my jeans and replaced them with soccer shorts, I then took off my shirt (please be mature about this) and put on a t-shirt that said college soccer on it. I stuffed my previous outfit into my soccer bag along with my water and cleats.

I sprinted downstairs to find an amused Fang watching me pull my hair into a ponytail.

"Come on let's just go now." I said annoyed, I walked around him and to his car.

Fang turned on his engine and started driving to school.

On our way there I put on my cleats and noticed that my hands were shaking apparently Fang noticed too because he started telling me that I was great.

"Don't worry you'll make the team for sure. I've seen you play you are amazing and last year you were the best on the team. You should have been captain but stupid Lissa had to bribe the co-" he didn't finish looking ashamed of himself.

"Wait you mean that Lissa paid to be captain, and the coach actually wanted me to be the captain of the girls half?" All right let me explain to you how our school's soccer team works… we have one team for boys and girls combined but the girls have practice on Tuesdays and the boys have practice on Mondays and we all have practice on Wednesdays together. Weird right ya that's what I thought the first year I joined, which was freshmen year.

"Yeah that's what happened."

"We're here lets go"

_***time skip to middle of tryouts***_

I was giving it my all and breathing heavy, sweat was running down my neck.

"We are done with the first half of tryouts no comes the harder part the part where you half to give it your all because it's the half that really counts, the scrimmage."

Oh great here we go the worst part, even though I still enjoy it because it's soccer. I walked over to Fang to find him breathing heavily too.

"Hey you ready?" he looked at me and nodded yes.

"Here are the teams Team A… Lissa, Brigd **(is this how you spell it if it's not can you guys tell me how to? Please)** Elina, Madeline, Sandra, Tom, Sam, Brandon, Chris, Noah, Ben and Ian. Team B… Max, Beth, Leyna, Tori, Rachel, Jacqueline, Fang, Max… boy Max…, Derek, Ethan, Trevor, and Nick. All right get into your assigned teams and set up the positions." God he yells more than last year!

I jogged over to my team and joined the huddle; I started feeling a tingling on my back where someone's arm was. I looked up and there was Fang. Fang already took the role of team captain and was organizing everything so I just stayed quiet.

He was talking so much compared to how he usually talks, but I guess it's because he loves soccer soo much.

"Okay who wants to be what positions?" he asked and almost instantly everyone blurted out their answer, at the same time.

"One at a time you guys, we'll go clockwise from me ok? I want to be center mid."

Umm what do I want to be? "Sweeper."

"Left mid," Max the name stealer said. I decided to tune out because I knew that Fang and I would be doing most of the running.

"Get on the field and into your positions now!" Again with the yelling god!

I went to my position and rolled my ankles a bit. _**(I do this when my game is about to start it helps!)**_

Max, Derek, and Tori got up to the front for a kick off they ran up the field getting past their forwards and Mids. Tori passed to Max who passed to Derek who passed to Fang. Fang dribbled up, he was about to shoot when Lissa "tripped" and fell on him, making him lose the ball just long enough for her team to take it.

"Sorry Fangy, I…" Lissa started to say but Fang was already gone chasing after the A team's forwards.

They were running straight at me, I turned to the side a little so I could charge if they ran past me. I stole the ball quickly and ran super-fast (it felt like if I was flying) toward the goal. The defenders started to catch up to me so I passed to Fang who ran up (avoided Brigd) and passed back to me. I faked shooting with my right and ended up kicking with my left making the ball go to the side of the net the goalie wasn't diving for.

The rest of the game went like that, we ended up winning 7 to 1. I was proud of myself

I looked over at Fang while drinking water, let me tell you it was not a good time to look over. Fang was taking his shirt off he had a freaking 8 pack! I choked on my water and he had to come over and pet my back kinda harshly. Oh my god! He is ripped! Did I just say on my god, this is so not like me, someone help me! The Apocalypse is coming!

"What?" Fang looked confused?

"What about what?"

"Well if I'm not going crazy then you just said 'the apocalypse is coming!'" Crap I said it out loud!

"Oh I didn't mean to say that out loud."

He chuckled

"School starts in 15 min. you should go get changed."

"OK, see you later."

I walked toward the locker rooms _did I say anything else out loud without noticing it _ was all that went through my mind.

I changed and sprayed myself with perfume and out DO on to take away y BO. (Haha)

I put my cleat bag in my locker, _I would never dream of being with Fang,_ and walked toward my homeroom, with a song stuck in my head.

**Kings and queens (30 seconds to mars)**

Into the night  
>Desperate and broken<br>The sound of a fight  
>Father has spoken.<p>

We were the kings and queens of promise  
>We were the victims of ourselves<br>Maybe the children of a lesser god  
>Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell.<p>

Into your eyes  
>Hopeless and taken<br>We stole our new lives  
>Through blood an pain<br>In defense of our dreams  
>In defense of our dreams<p>

We were the kings and queens of promise  
>We were the victims of ourselves<br>Maybe the children of a lesser god  
>Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell.<p>

The age of man is over  
>A darkness comes at dawn<br>These lessons that we've learned here  
>Have only just begun<p>

We were the kings and queens of promise  
>We were the victims of ourselves<br>Maybe the children of a lesser god  
>Between heaven and hell.<p>

We are the kings  
>We are the queens<br>We are the kings  
>We are the queens<p>

_**Hopefully you guys are really happy with this chapter and will review a lot so I can make another chapter soon!**_

MaxIsMe: that's kinda like what has been happening to me lately except he hasn't hurt me yet :[]

StormyCloud83: wow he must care a lot about you then ;)

6DREAMerzREALitysNgoldenwings: that sucks I like my moments to be original :D

ThoughtThinker : good they are my fav. songs!

Booklover72: the names of the songs are: **"Valentine's Day" (Linkin Park), **Blow me away by (Breaking Benjamin), **burn it down (linkin park), **Had Enough by (Breaking Benjamin), **Since u been gone (?), **Face Down (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), **absolutely (Nine Days)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but I've had a lot of crap going on in my life. I've been sad for the past 5 days cuz my friends mom just died of breast cancer she was like a second mom to me and on top of that I've had soo much fricken HW lately I haven't even been able to leave the house! OK I'm done with my rant so ya go on read!**_

Homeroom was as usual really boring. In the middle of my sleep I heard someone sit next to me which was weird because I have no friends in this class. I woke up and looked to my left… there was no one there, I looked to my right… and I see a boy sitting there staring at me.

"Umm hi?" I was really confused I have never seen him before.

"Hi." He was fairly cute looking he had tortoiseshell eyes and his chestnut hair that kind of falls across his forehead.

"Are you new here I've never seen you around?"

"Yeah I moved here from Iowa, I got here two days ago on Saturday." Wait someone moved in to the house next to mine that day.

"Where do you live I think you're my new neighbor?"

"I live around a mile from here by Lakewood Park, it's like a house away from my house."

"Well then guess what?"

"What?"

"You're my new neighbor."

"really? Do you walk home?"

"No sorry I take my motorcycle home, if you need a ride I can start bringing my car to school instead."

"Oh would you really? Thanks and you have a car and a motorcycle? Wow you must be rich."

"Well my mom is the best vet in town so she earns a lot of money daily."

"Oh cool..."

Just then the bell rang.

The day when past in a blur, I found out I have three of my 7 classes with Sam. I walk out of my last class and head toward my locker. I put everything in my locker close it and turn around. I let out a gasp because there is Fang's handsome… I didn't say that… face, not even 4 inches from my face.

Fang silently chuckles

"Don't do that! It scares me!"

"Me breathing scares you, remind me to never watch a scary movie with you." Wow long sentence for him.

"No ugh… I love scary movies it just scares me when you sneak up on my and wait for me to turn around."

"Fine then prove that you like them, come over to my house today we'll watch the scariest movie I have ever seen." Wow even longer.

"Umm ok, I'll meet you there; have you seen the list yet?"

"No I'm on my way there." More like him

"Let us go there now!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him there.

I looked on the list and saw that I and Fang were captains. I hugged Fang out of joy, he tensed but then warmed up to me.

"We made captains! Finally this was my goal since freshman year!" I said still in Fang's arms.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and Fang tense again.

I turned around, Fang still hadn't let go of my waist… weird but I love it.

There was Sam looking at me, I think he asked something.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?" I can be nice!

"Umm can you give me a ride home?"

"Are you ok with riding on my motorcycle?"

"Yeah if its ok with you and your… boyfriend?" oh he thinks Fangs my boyfriend

"He's not my boyfriend, his name is Fang and we were just hugging. Umm Fang is it okay if I take Sam home and then go to your house I won't take long, I promise."

"Sure I'll get everything ready."

"Ok bye, come on Sam."

The ride home was silent except for the noise of my bike. I stopped in front of the neighbor's house jumped off said bye to Sam, and dropped my stuff off at my house informing my mom of what was happening, and then I was on my way.

*time skip to middle of horror movie*

Man this movie is scaring the shit outta me! We are watching The Thing this movie is so scary! When the doctor attempts to resuscitate a convulsing work-mate I jump into Fang's Lap and bury my face in his chest, he chuckles not even scared. I stay in Fang's lap with his arms wrapped around me for the rest of the movie "Holy crap! That was super scary how can you not be scared right now?" "I'm Fang remember?" Dang that a good excuse "Ugh that's soo not fair!" "Here let's put some music on to get our minds off of the movie." "Oh what songs do you have? You have to have some linkin park because you have Bleed it out as your ringtone" "You'll see." "He plugs his IPod into his speakers and turns on the music." First up came Blackout by Linkin Park (_italics= Max _ normal= Fang bold=Fang and Max) _I'm stuck in this bed you made,  
>Alone with a sinking feeling.<br>I saw through the words you said,  
>To the secrets you've been keeping.<br>It's written upon your face,  
>All the lies how they cut so deeply.<br>You can't get enough you take,  
>And take and take and never say.<p>No  you've gotta get it inside  
>You push it back down  You push it back down  
>No  you'll never get it inside  
>Push it back down  Black out / Blood in your eye

You say that it's not your fault,  
>And swear that I am mistaken.<br>You said it's not what it seems,  
>No remorse for the trust you're breaking.<br>You run but then back you fall,  
>Suffocate in the mess you're making.<br>You can't get enough you take,  
>And take and take and take and take,<br>Fuck it  
>Are you listening?<p>_

_No / you've gotta get it inside  
>You push it back down  You push it back down  
>No  you'll never get it inside  
>Push it back down  You push it back down  
>No  you've gotta get it inside  
>You push it back down  You push it back down  
>No  you'll never get it inside  
>Push it back down  Black out / Blood in your eye_

Floating down / as colors fill the light  
>We look up from the ground  in fields of paperwhite  
>And floating up  you pass us in the night  
>A future gazing out  a past to overwrite  
>So come down  far below  
>We've been waiting to collect the things you know<br>Come down / far below  
>We've been waiting to collect what you've let go<em><span><br>_  
>Come down, oh.<br>Come down, oh.  
>Come down.<br>Come down, oh.  
>Come down, oh. At the end of the song me and Fang were gaping at each other. "You're such a good singer," we both said "Thanks" we said at the same time once again and burst out laughing. We sang for a long time and then I had to go home, he walked me out to my car and we hugged. "Bye" "I don't want to go." I seriously didn't want to leave. "Then don't" this left me gaping. "really I can stay?" "Yeah sure if you can." "here let me call my mom." I called my mom and she said she would let me If I would be responsible for all of my actions, which I translated into no sex, so I said yes "I can stay." I said grinning "Cool lets go." And so began my crazy night. <span> <em>What did ya think? Good bad? Review! please<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well I got a lot of reviews and a finally got some constructive criticism I am very happy! Anyway on with the chapter.**_

_Previously:_

_"Ugh I don't like Sam he seems like a player he just met me today and he asked me out."_

_"Yeah about that, Max I want to do this before anyone else does."_

_"Do what before anyone else does?"_

_"Ok umm Max will you go to the Dance with me?"_

Chapter 16

_**Fang POV (sorry **__**Charlotte Haddix**__** I just wanted to post this today and I didn't want to hurry you too much.)**_

Oh my holy sweet dear lord Jesus! Did I seriously just ask Max to the dance? Oh well let's just see what she says. When Max didn't respond right away _oh god she's gonna say no _was the first thing that I thought. I called Max's name a few times before she responded with rambling

I tuned out most of it just waiting to hear her answer which was…(_**I'm gonna be mean and not give it away yet!)**_

_**Max POV**_

What did Fang just ask me to the dance? Holy crap! Umm what should I say… yes, I should say yes.

"Max are you there, MAX!" Fang looked hurt I wasn't replying.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about it. First of all I didn't know there was a dance coming up. Second of course I will." I finished with a smile

Fang started grinning too making my heart flutter.

"Hey max." Fang said softly, "can I kiss you?"

I slowly nodded my head, nervous about the kiss I was about to receive.

Fang leaned in both of us closed our eyes and when our lips touched It was like the freaking Fourth of July (this means there were sparks.)The kiss was sweet and cute without an open mouth, but with a crushing force. Fangs arms slowly wrapped around my waist and I returned the favor by putting one hand on his manly hip and the other around his neck. The hand around his neck was drawing small circles, and then getting tangled in his hair. _**(they are still sitting down on the floor just some FYI) **_Fangs arms slip up from my waist up to my shoulders. Then he pulled back out of breath.

"Wow." We both said trying to catch our breath.

"Well I have one more question this is the last one I promise."

"Ok shoot."

"So now that we've kissed do you wanttobemygirlfriend?" he said all in a rush so I could barely understand it.

"Umm hold on close your eyes." he did as he was told.

I leaned in slowly then gave him a quick kiss then tried to pull back but found out his arms were wrapped around me so I couldn't move. I felt Fang's chest rumble with chuckles. I gave up and continued kissing him this time with less crushing power but more hunger. Fang opened his mouth and slid his tongue across my lower lip begging for admittance into my mouth, I opened my mouth slowly with teasing. Fang growled at that and when my mouth was open enough his tongue charged in and fought with mine for dominance. He ended up winning and exploring my mouth. I began to fell lightheaded and pulled back slowly.

"I'm taking that was a yes." We heard soft giggle and turned around to see a small girl holding hands with what seemed to be her twin brother

"Umm hi?" I said confused

"Hi I'm Angel, Fang's little sister, and this is Gazzy my brother. What's your name?" she said in an angelic voice.

"My name is Max you're soo cute!" god even Fang looked at me like I had gone crazy, what can I say she softened my up.

"Are you Fang's girlfriend? If you are I like you much more than that nasty Lissa." The little boy, Gazzy, said.

"Yeah I am, I don't like Lissa either!" Wow it felt good to say that I was his girlfriend. Fang put his arm around me once I finished saying that.

"Why are you guys up it's like three in the morning?" Wow three in the morning we were kissing for a while because Sam called me at eleven fiftyish.

"We wanted to ask you where the febreze was Gazzy lived up to his name." what did that mea- oh I get it he farted.

"Here I'll get it." Fang went to open a cupboard filled with cans of air spray and handed Angel one then came back and sat next to me.

"Now go to sleep." They left up the stairs without another word.

"You're so lucky to have them, and they're so lucky to have you."

"Well now you have me too." I smiled and buried my face into his neck feeling my face heat up.

The last thing I remember is him chuckling and saying he won the bet an then I fell asleep. Hmm I wonder what he's gonna make me do now.

_**Hey guys I'm really happy because we are almost at 100 reviews! So go ahead click the review button! Lurve yall this was kinda and ooc chappie i'm srry  
><strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**oh my god im sorry for taking forever to upload I hot a new computer and i didn't have word so my dad had to but it but since its summer he took his sweet time. anyway on with the story:)_**_

_**oh i have a very important announcement this is no longer a co-write with charlotte haddix she was awesome so everyone please review for her!**_

_**FANG POV**_

_****_ok I know what you're asking why on earth would I ask Max out to the dance, to be my girlfriend, and for a kiss all in the same night? Well I have an answer for you i have no idea. It was all on impulse, I couldn't take not being able to defend her in the locker rooms when all the guys talk about groping her and taking away her innocence. And then Sam just had to ask her out... well I can't say I'm not glad he did because that pushed me to ask her.

Anyway onto whats happening now, I'm laying in my bed with my arms wrapped around her, Max. It's not what all of you pervs. are thinking we have clothes on.

I feel Max suddenly move, panic then tense against my chest she looks around and when she gets to seeing my chest her eyes widen. That's funny she thinks we did something 'cuz I'm shirtless. I chuckle and she looks up at me. Her face and body soften up and she buries her face in my neck.

"Come on baby you need to eat breakfast, what do you wanna eat?" i said while thinking _Did i really just call her baby what is wrong with me?_

__"Anything." Wow who's the quite one now?

"How 'bout bacon and pancakes? Do you like eggs?" I feel her nod twice so i pick her up and carry her to the kitchen table.

My mom takes a look at her and says hi. Ok you maybe wondering why my mom doesn't freak out, well when she came home from work last night I was still awake so I told her everything. Me and my mom are very close, we've always been ever since my dad left us. I help her she helps me.

"Mom, can I make pancakes, eggs and bacon?"

" No, I'll make them go get Max some of my clothes and put her back on your bed until breakfast is ready."

I take a glance at Max and I realize she fell back asleep. I pick her up lay her down on my bed and look at the size of the t-shirt she has on damn she's an extra small my mom is a medium.

I tuck her in and go to my mom's room. I look for the smallest jeans she has and the smallest shirt, take them off the hook and lay them on the dresser next to Max. I walk downstairs and hug my mom... yes I do hug people mostly my mom and siblings, and now Max,

"I like your new girlfriend sweetie."

" Me to, please don't call me sweetie." I hate that pet name it's just weird.

"Sure honey." My mom says with a smirk much like my own, you see why I like her now?

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>*time skip to when breakfast is ready*<span>**_

_****_"Fang the food is ready go get Max."

"Ok." i walk up the stairs and open my door to find the clothes gone, and my bed made.

"Max?"

"I'm in the bathroom!" I hear Max through the wall.

"Breakfast is ready." As i said that i see Max rushing past me to the kitchen.

I follow her and sit down across from her. My mom had already put out our plates.

"Thanks Mrs. Walker its delicious." makes says already half done.

"You're welcome Max."

Once we're done i get up take our plates including my moms and put them in the sink and kiss my mom on the cheek.

"Max do you want to call your mom and tell her that you're okay?" Mom tells Max while standing up.

"Okay I'll call her."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>MAX<span>**__** POV**_

****I grab my phone and press 1 and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Max!" Crap its my dad.

"Hi dad." I say grimacing

"Where the hell do you think you've been?"

"At my friends house it was a sleepover."

"Who gave you permission?"

"Mom."

"Ok i talk to you when you get home i want you here in less than 20 minutes do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Ok." that was his last word before he hung

_**there im done! this chapter is probably crap im sorry ive gotten out of writting but i shal finish this story **_

_**also for those of you reading my amazingly cliche life there maybe a big change to the story and the summary i'm going to post a new chapter today and please review and tell me how it was and if i should change it or not.**_

_**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER! AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! IN A NON-CREEPY/PEDO. WAY :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_***Please check out my other story it's called "Who Are You?"***_

_**Anyway I'm finally updating….. I honestly don't have an excuse I just didn't feel like updating: /**____**I'm back though! So I'll stop talking so you can start reading the story : P**_

I put my phone away and turned to Fang.

"I have to go…. My dad is mad that I never told him." I said frowning

"Okay I'll help you pack up."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry you should have passed him to me I would've told him I was here all night!" Fangs Mom says while we pick up our mess and look for my belongings.

Once I have anything we slowly walk to the door.

"What time is it?" I ask

Fang looks at his phone

"It's ten-ten, what time do you have to be home?"

"Ten-twenty is the latest can be through the door."

"Okay you should probably be on your way then. I'll walk you out."

We walk to my motorcycle and then stand there. We exchange byes and as I'm getting on and putting my helmet on Fang grabs my hand. I stop and look up at him; he tugs on my arm a little pulling me into a hug.

We hug for a few seconds then I say," I really have to go now."

"I know. But you still haven't given me what I've been waiting for." Fang says smirking.

"Which is?" I ask confusion all over my face.

"This." He bends down and plants a kiss on my smiling.

I pull back and smile.

"Bye." I say for one last time

I start my bike and speed off. _Fuck _I think as I look at my bikes clock which read ten-fifteen. I accelerate to the speed limit and drive in-between the cars. As I drive up the drive way I see that I have a minute left I quickly get off and run inside.

"Maximum Ride!" I hear my dad's booming voice coming from the study. I make my way over there.

"Yes dad?" I say innocently.

"Why did you not tell me you were sleeping at a boy's house? You are a girl!"

"I told mom and why yes dad I am a girl nice of you to find out." I say with a smile.

"I am the man of the house and you shall ask me before you do anything!" He says his face getting redder with every word.

"Sexist," I cross my arms across my chest, "oh and by the way his mom and siblings were there ALL night."

"I don't believe you." He states stubbornly.

I take out my phone dial Nicks number, put it on speaker and place it on my father's desk.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he says hotly.

"Calling Nick so I can prove to you his mother was there."

"Hey Max what's up?" I hear Fang say.

"We'll I am talking to my father and he doesn't believe that your mom, Angel, and Gazzy were there last night."

"Oh ok hold on I'll put my mom on the phone so they can talk."

"Okay."

"Hello?" I hear Mrs. Walker say. I point at my dad and at the phone.

"Hi are you Mrs. Walker?" I stand up and leave without another word.

I walk over to my room and take out my iPod. Go on KIK and message Fang.

(**Max **…. _Fang)_

**Hey.**

_Hey. What's up?_

**Not much. Watcha doing?**

_Looking through Facebook._

**Nice.**

_Yeah. So what did your dad do?_

**He was mad he didn't want to believe me and when I dialed your number I could tell he knew he lost.**

_Nice did you put on your innocence face?_

**Haha yeah.**

_What do you think they're saying?_

**I honestly don't know. **

**Wait hold on my father's calling me.**

_Okay._

"Yes father?"

"You were right."

"I told you." I say opening the door to leave.

"Not so fast Maximum, what is this about a boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah Nicks my boyfriend; I have to go, bye!" I say and run to my room and lock the door. Right away he comes to my door and yells for like twenty minutes. I don't listen instead I KIK Fang.

**Back**

_Okay what did he say?_

**He said I was right but he found out about us dating.**

_Haha what did he do/ is doing?_

**He's yelling at me through the door.**

_Haha that's funny._

**Yeah I'm guessing your mom told him about it.**

_No it was Angel, she said he wanted to talk to her to make sure and she wanted to tell him the good news._

**Wow quite the father I have huh?**

_Oh yeah I was going to tell you something at my house but then your dad called; I can't remember what though._

**Nice going dad haha.**

_Oh I remember what it is I'm getting lip piercings I'm leaving in a few minutes._

**No way! I'm jealous haha which piercings?**

_Snakebites_

**Ugh lucky I will probably never get them. :/**

_Haha let me guess your mom is okay with it but your dad is against it._

**Ding ding we have a winner! Yup**

_Well I'm leaving I see you later okay?_

**WAIT! **

_Yes?_

**You better send me a pic of them!**

_I promise I'll send one_

**Okay good, bye! Good luck don't cry!**

_Bye babe 3_

**Bye 3**

I lock my IPod and lay down staring at the ceiling.  Was he joking when he said babe?

_**Hopefully not**_

What will Ella and Nudge think about us dating?

_**Maybe they'll refuse to accept it.**_

Should I even tell them about it?

_**I have to see what Fang thinks about it**_

Different voices in my head talk about what I should do. Oh well we'll see what happens on Monday.

_**Okay so what did you think? I thought it was another crap chapter. I don't remember if Fang had the piercings before or not but they will change the story a little bit. Oh for those of you h=who don't know what snakebites are google images: snakebite lip piercings**_

HeadOverHeelsInHate: I plan on doing that

Stunningfire: yes yes I do 3

LoudProud: good good….well not asap but I updated

Hehe: why thank you

NCIS FTW: good yeah I know Its summer so I forget all of my good grammer

ForeverUnknown: haha sorry I had to put one in

Snow Butterfly: thanks

BookNerd56: yes yes she is

AndiLovesYou: haha thanks for the info…. I do that all the time!

CrazyPeanutAttack: yup ahh I love FAX

WhiteWinterAngel: uh o indeed


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lots of reviews woo yay as you can tell by my updating I am happy. I had forgotten how awesome it is to receive reviews .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride.**_

FANG POV

I'm actually excited I finally get my lip piercings today, I wonder if it will hurt.

I pull up at the tattoo and piercing place. Me and mom get out and walk in.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi we have an appointment under Fang Walker." My mom is always the one who speaks.

"Okay walk through there and enter room 5, Chris should already be there." The lady tells us I nod and walk there.

"Oh Fang I forgot my phone let me go get it from the car, I'll meet you in there. Don't start without me!"

Oh right we're gonna video tape this so I can watch my face later. I get to the door and knock, somewhere inside I hear deep chuckles and a "come in"

I open the door and find a blonde man with tattoos everywhere and piercings sitting in a chair.

"Sit down son," I sit on the chair in front of him, "Now are you aware that your legal guardian has to be in the room for this too happen?"

"Yes, sir my mom just went to go get the camera." I replied calmly.

"Okay then," my mom came in, "I'll start filming." And so my lips were pierced.

*time passes to end of appointment*

I got up rubbing my tongue against the bands on my lips.

"Thank you, Chris."

"No problem, man."

We walk out and drive home. When I get home I take a picture of myself but I decide to just go show Max in person.

***Fang is now getting off his car in front of Max's House.***

I walk to the front door and am about to ring the bell, when I remember its Sunday so Max's dad should be home. I back up silently and run to the side of the house I climb up her house to Max's Balcony.

I stand there about to knock when all of a sudden I see Max and the other boy hugging by the door. I feel my insides burn with jealousy. What the hell is this kid doing with MY Max?!

They're about to exit the room. I make a last second decision and tap on the window loudly. Max turns around calmly….does she not care I just found her out?!

She walks to the window and opens it I climb in and immediately put an arm around her waist and stare down that kid. Max laugh making my wall weaken a little. Fuck.

"Fang I'm not cheating!" she whispered in my ear.

"Then what were you doing with him?!" I whisper-yelled

Max spoke up, "Fang this is Ari my childhood friend, Ari this is Fang, my boyfriend."

I heard Ari mutter something like, "damn the cute ones are always straight."

_**Short but oh wells next chapter is first day at school as a couple! Are you excited? I am! If you have a prob. with gays don't read this story anymore okay? Sooo sorry for the crap chapter (cc) kay bye!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey im baacck! So um hows it going? I'm doing great thanks for the reviews! Anyway I'll let you read now!**_

_Previously on: karma's a pain in the butt_

_Max spoke up, "Fang this is Ari my childhood friend, Ari this is Fang, my boyfriend."_

_I heard Ari mutter something like, "damn the cute ones are always straight."_

**Fang POV**

Max's eyes widened.

"Fang your piercings are great! Lucky you!"

"Thanks… can I talk to you for a second?" I ask then grab her hand and walk past the Ari kid and into the bathroom.

"What's up?" Max asks casually.

"Did Ari just say all of the cute ones have to be straight?"

"Yes, he's gay deal with it."

"Okay." I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She pulled back and laughed.

"What?" I asked her clearly showing confusion in my face, yeah I know me showing emotion! But that's only around Max.

"It felt weird, with your piercings."

"Well then I'll make sure you get used to it by kissing you a lot." I winked and smirked.

_**Max POV**_

Whoa is Fang flirting? And showing emotion he must be damn happy. I rolled my eyes at his flirtatiousness.

"Come on lets go Ari's waiting." I started opening the door but Fang turned me around and kissed me quickly. Then walked out toward my room smirking.

When I got to my room I saw Ari going through my closet and muttering like a crazy man.

"Ari what are you doing?"

"Girl, i need to take you to the mall 'cuz your fashion is making me wanna throw up, I bet it's doing the same to Fangy boy over here."

"I like it." And we're back to the short answers.

"Oh of course you do," Ari said sarcastically anyway Max I'm going to my house its right around the corner."

"Okay see you later." I said and walked him out. Once outside I realized it had gotten dark. On my way back in I saw that the clock read 11:00 dammit.

"Hey Fang I have to go to sleep."

"Wait we need to talk about tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'tomorrow'?"

"How I we gonna reveal our relationship?"

We started making plans and soon fell asleep on my bed cuddled up with each other.

**Next morning**

I woke up to a cold bed and frowned. I could've sworn Fang slept here last night, I looked around a saw a note on my mirror.

_Hey Max I went to go get ready for school_

_I love you, see you there._

_Fang_

Right today was the big day.

I got dressed quickly in an outfit Ari had laid out for me last night. _**(a/n on my profile!)**_ I ran downstairs eat some cereal then left rushed into the garage and left.

I entered school loudly 'cuz of my motorcycle. I walked calmly to my locker and started to open in when Ella and Nudge came over.

"Hey Max!" They said simultaneously, creepy.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Fang he's not wearing a band shirt today" Ella said

"And he's not wearing a leather jacket either!" Nudge added

"And he got snakebites!" the said together

"Yeah I have." I said hah… they're in for a surprise.

Nudge got a text from a guy and started freaking along with Ella out so I sent Fang a signal and he rushed over and put his arms around my waist then his chin on my shoulder as I "looked" for something in my locker. When Nudge and Ella got over the text and looked up they freaked at what they saw.

"OMG! MAX HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU WERE DATING FANG?!"

Their little outburst caused everyone to look over at us with surprised faces. Fang was smirking and I was smiling.

And then guess who ruined the moment?

Lissa of course! She came over to my locker trying to be seductive by twirling her hair and swinging her hips to the point where she was almost falling over. I gulped down a snicker.

"Fangy why do you want to date someone like her, I'm soo much better and I want you back!" she pushed me aside and started acting like if she was a stripper and Fang was a pole. Fang pushed her away.

"Listen bitch don't touch him or I will show everyone how you looked like before all of the surgeries, oh and by the way your nose is messed up everyone has a bump on it." I said angrily

"Well at least I'm pretty right Fangy?"

"Wrong." He said with a straight face.

"Oh come on you know you want me!"

Fang was about to reply but I flung toward her. I was stopped by Fang I looked up at him reading his eyes which were filled with sorry-ness, then he looked behind me telling me to look. I turned around and saw the principle. Fang walked toward me and hugged me.

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear.

"Welcome baby."

"I love you."

"I love you most." he said smirking.

Arocksprpl2: yup he was

NCIS FTW: hell yes! I think it's the best line in the whole story!

Guest; haha cute : why thank you

WhiteWinterAngel: holy crap I looooove project runway! So Feirce!

Renee135: eeek thank you! That was a confidence booster! I know every song I post on here is one of my favs!

Jaz: wow indeed

IggyIsAwesome13 his gayness came outta nowhere in my brain but yes they do rule!

. .skyler: thanks for reviewing!

Guest; haha! : thanks for the review

Jo: scary I will but I've been super duper busy!

_**Thank you all for the reviews!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ugh I hate school you guys! I have all AP classes and zero period and dance and soccer…I'm Dying of stress I haven't even watched TV! But writing this chapter is my stress relief. : P on with the story!**_

MAXPOV

LUNCH TIME! Yay I'm hungry as hell. I start walking to the cafeteria so that I can meet up with Fang and the crew and eat lunch. When all of a sudden I'm attacked with questions by an annoying blonde. Who is this blonde you ask…Sam is your answer.

"So Max since when are you and Fang dating? Why would you date an emo? You're not actually dating are you? You think I'm better right?..."

Sam continues to ask questions, but I ignore him and start walking. He stops speaking and I enjoy the silence when all of a sudden I'm rammed and pinned against the brick wall.

"What the Fu-…" I can't finish my sentence because there's a tongue being shoved down my throat furiously.

I open my eyes to see that it's Sam. I push against him but he's damn strong. I keep trying to get him off but then I feel his hand feeling me up under my shirt, and then he starts thrusting his hips against mine. Out of nowhere (thankfully) I feel him being thrown off of him and I hear a loud thump, followed by thumps and grunts. I dare myself to open my eyes and look at my hero.

FANGPOV

Where's max?!

"Fang calm down she's probably in the bathroom." I feel Ella's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to look for her." Iggy rolls his eyes at me but I ignore him and leave. I run to her last class and find Sam and Dylan fighting on the floor and Max in the corner shocked. I sprint to her and wrap her in my arms.

"Hey Babe you okay?"

"y-yes." She stuttered… fuck she never does this.

I hold her even tighter and walk out of school not caring about the last 3hrs of school.

I walk her to my car and put her in the car. She smiles at me and I smirk.

"God dammit Fang smile for once!" she exclaims pouting cutely. I kiss her cheek and smile. Then close her door and walk to the other side of my car get in and turn my car on.

"Where are we going?"

"My house so we can talk in peace."

"Okay."

*time skip*

I pull into my driveway and get out Max copying my actions. I grab her hand and take her up to my room. Oh and for you sickos I'm not gonna fuck her.

We sit on my bed close to each other.

"Max what happened?"

"Well… Sam was questioning me about if you and I were dating, and I ignored him I guess he didn't like that because he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I tried to get him off of me but then he started feeling me up and sorta started humping me…"

What the hell?

"I'm gonna fucking kill him tomorrow." I hear myself growl as the red comes to my eyes.

"Fang no!"

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Think about it if you do that you're gonna get suspended and then he take it as an opportunity to do it again."

"Damn I hate it when you're right."

She laughs and kisses me . I push her backwards so that she laying down with me on top of her.

MAXPOV

I love Fang so much…. Oh I'm sorry my brain is fried from kissing Fang just ignore it.

Me and Fang pull apart after a few minutes of kissing I feel lightheaded but happy. The I remember something I need to tell Fang.

"Hey Fang you know how Lissa got you in trouble after you broke up with her?"

"uh-huh.." he sighs

"and you know how me, Nudge, and Ella were getting our revenge?"

"yup."

"Well how would you feel about getting your own revenge on Lissa with the assistance of me, Ella and Nudge?"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys was last chapter not good enough or what?! Barely anyone reviewed…I'm hurt!**_

_**Okay so I realized I forgot to reply to the review last chapter so I shall do so now…**_

**Spider-man fan****: oh I know I'm not a Mari fan either**

** : Heh I hate Lissa**

**WhiteWinterAngel****: oh I know I was extremely happy too. Really whoa I didn't know that how did you find out about the actors?! No I don't watch dance moms.**

**Craziaddict****: it's not that weird my Boyfriend has some.**

**NCIS FTW****: I didn't want it to be too cliché so I just did that**

**: yeah sorry I just don't have too much spare time… I am psyched you like the story!**

"_Hey Fang you know how Lissa got you in trouble after you broke up with her?"_

"_Uh-huh..." he sighs _

"_And you know how Nudge, Ella, and I were getting our revenge?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Well how would you feel about getting your own revenge on Lissa with the assistance of me, Ella and Nudge?"_

Fang's eye's widened and he nodded rapidly. Haha he looked like a little kid.

"Okay then we have to come up with a plan." I say my stomach tingling with a familiar feeling of excitement.

"Okay…" And then Fang and I planned the best plan I have ever come up with ever by far. We decided we would put it into action tomorrow.

At 3:30 he drove me to school so I could get my motorcycle. He then left but not before giving me a passionate kiss and _smiling_ at me. Yay

"Bye babe, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Fang."

I drove home and saw my parents waiting for me. What the hell? They're usually not back until late.

"Hey mom, hey dad?" I said confused.

"Sit down Max. We need to talk to you about Fang."

"Okay. What about him?" I ask calmly.

"Sweetie you should be aware that we won't let you date him if we don't know him personally right." My mom says softly.

"Umm…yeah and?" I say.

"Well tomorrow we want him to come for dinner so we can see whether or not you can date him." My father says sternly.

Fuck tomorrow night we were going to get our revenge on Lissa! I can't say no though because then they won't let me see him ever again.

"Okay I'll call him and talk to him about it." I stand up to talk in private with Fang.

"Maximum where do you think you're going?" My Father asks. See the difference between him and my mom?

"Talk to Fang."

"No you're not you are going to sit here and talk to him. And you can't mention that we are listening to your conversation."

"Okay." Honestly I'm not worried about that because he never says anything bad.

I dial his number and switch it to speaker phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Fang says on the other end. At the word Babe my dad gets this disapproving look on his face.

"Not much, but I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay what is it, anything wrong?" Fang asks worriedly.

"No, but you have to cancel all of your plans for tomorrow night because my parents want to meet you."

"Okay but I thought…"

"I know but this is really important if you don't show up then we can't be together." I cut him off.

"Well in that case text me the time and other info and anything I should bring and stuff like that."

"Okay bye Fang." I say smiling

"Bye Beautiful." I hand up glance at my parents then I go up to my room and shut/lock the door.

I immediately text Fang

Bold=**max**; Italics= _fang_

**Hey**

_Hi_

**So you should dress up a little for tomorrow's dinner **

_Like how?_

**Like no band shirts**

_What about my lip piercings? And hair the probably won't like it. Should I fix that or no?_

**No I don't wanna lie to my parents the will find out and get super pissed off **

_Okay go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow. 3 _

**Bye Fang 3**

_**SO will you guys review a little more this chapter please?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**AHHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO FUCKING MUCH 30 REVIEWS AFTER ONE CHAPTER! THAT'S CRAY! ANYWAY Thank YOU SO MUCH. Anyway on with the chapter!**_

_**P.S. you can thank **_Renee135 _**for my updates!**_

_**Max POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating in my hand; I guess I left it there after texting Fang. I look at the caller ID I see that it's Fang. I quickly pick up, and greet him.

"Hey babe." Fang's sleepy voice cuts through the silence of my room.

"What's up?" I reply… damn I need a nickname for him. _**(This is where my question comes in, what should Max call Fang?)**_

"Nothing, I just wanted to be the last person you talk to when you go to sleep and the first person you talk to when you wake up." He says __

"Aww that's sweet Fang." I say with a stupid grin on my face.

"You're grinning aren't you?"

"Haha how did you know?"

"Well it sure as hell isn't because I have cameras hidden in you room." He says jokingly

"Well Fang I have to get ready for school and so do you."

"Wait one more thing!" He says hurriedly

"Yes...?" I say impatiently.

"I'm coming to pick you up in twenty minutes. Bye babe." And without waiting for my reply he hangs up.

I shake my head and get up. I go to my closet and pick out a see through black shirt, a teal undershirt, black high-tops, black skin tight skinny jeans, a shell necklace and a teal two flower ring. I run downstairs, to find both my mother and father tackling while eating a nice pancake and bacon breakfast. I look at them with a _Wtf_ look on my face.

"We just wanted to make up for being jerks last night," my mom says calmly while my father nods.

"Okay..." I say, and then I sit and eat. I hear the doorbell ring, my signal that Fang was here I quickly kiss my parent goodbye and rush out the door backpack in my hand.

Fang places a quick kiss on my forehead. I frown and pull his lips to mine. As soon as our lips collide I feel Fang smirking. I smack him on the chest and pull away taking his hand and pulling him to his car. He opens the door for me and I slid in.

Before I know it we are at school. As usual there is a crowd (of girls) waiting for Fang. I laugh at their desperateness in my head.

I climb out of his car and wait for him to join me so we can walk toward our group of friends.

"Hey." Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang and I all say to each other.

"Quite an entrance you guys made there." Gazzy says

"Unintentional." Fang replies while I nod.

We talk; well actually I can't say that more like nudge talked until the bell rang.

***Time Skip to Lunch***

Fang and I walk out of English, and head to the groups tree where we eat lunch. We sit and wait until everyone gets there in a comfortable silence. As soon as they get here we all eat our food; as usual my lunch is huge. Fangs lunch is even bigger than mine though. Although our lunches are the biggest we are the first to finish.

"So Fangy boy here has to meet my parents tonight." I say.

"Good luck, they are very picky about who her friends are." Ella says sincerely.

"You nervous Fang?" Iggy asks when he notices that Fangs face is a little paler than usual.

Fang nods slowly.

"It'll be fine I promise," I say, and I actually mean it.

He nods a little bit faster. I lean into his side, and place my lips by his ear, ignoring the fact that all of our friends are staring at us.

"Even if the disapprove of you, which I'm sure they won't, I'll keep dating you I promise 'kay?"

"'kay, I'll keep you to it."

I laugh and throw away my lunch.

_**(A/n AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE PART THAT YOU HAVE BEE WAITING FOR THIS WHOLE CHAPTER, the dinner! [I am excited to because I don't even know what's gonna happen!])**_

**FANG POV**

I head home after dropping Max off at her house. I look in my closet for a dressy shirt and some jeans without any rips.

I look at my hands and realize that they are shaking a little bit

_What if they hate me because of my appearance?_

_What if the kick me out?_

_What I say something wrong?_

_What if do something they don't like?_

These questions all popped into my head one after the other, and no answers were made. I swallowed the taste of worry. Got out of my room and went downstairs. My mom hugs me and whishes me luck then pushes me toward the door.

***time skip***

I unbuckle my seat belt with shaking hands, and walk up to Max's door. I ring the doorbell, and wait for a few seconds before the door swings open. I see what I think is Max's father. He looks me up and down.

"No" he says disapprovingly, and then he slams the door in my face.

**Max POV**

I hear the door slam and head into the hallway.

"Dad is he here?" I ask nervously

"Yes and my answer is no."

"What?! You haven't even talked to him! MOM!" I yell knowing she will give Fang a chance.

"Yes sweetie?

"Dad won't even give him a chance!"

"Jeb, open the door." My mother says slowly. I feel relief rushing through my body.

Dad opens the door and I see Fang standing there hands in his pockets and a cute nervous look on his face. I push through my parents and hug him.

"Hey." We say with shaking voices. I grab his hand and lead him to a couch, my parents following.

They sit on the other side.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ride."

"Honey, please call me Valencia."

"With all due respect ma'am I was raised with a mother who told me to always call my elders by their last name." Fang says very politely. I have to admit I was shocked by that.

"Alright, your mother must have a lot of etiquette."

"Yes, she does, and so do you and your daughter." He says with a warm voice.

My father looked like he was about to burst with anger.

5…4…3…2…1… "Maximum Ride, Just because this young man uses you, doesn't mean he wants anything else! Look at him he has the face of a criminal piercings and long hair! I thought I had raised you enough so that you would know when a man is trouble." He ends breathing heavily.

"Dad…" I start but can't finish because Fang starts to reply with a calm and patient voice.

"Sir, I have never used your daughter, and if you need proof look at the ring on her finger." He says referring to my purity ring, which is engraved with the words, _only after marriage. _ He gave it to me a few nights ago.

"I gave her that ring telling her that I would wait until after marriage. My mother also raised me to me a gentleman, and I know that having sex before marriage is not right. Therefore Max and I are both still virgins. "

I was surprised not only because he was so calm but also because I thought that he wasn't a virgin anymore.

"I still liked Sam more than you I don't know why you ever broke up with him Max he was you perfect other half. It was like if he was born to be with you."

"I broke up with him because he cheated on me." I say with rage seeping into my voice. Fang quickly grabs my hand and pulls me to his side; instantly calming me.

"Alright, enough of this dinner is ready let's going eat."

And so we ate, the whole time I was waiting for my parents' decision.

When we finished Fang complemented my mother then got up to wash the dishes.

"Oh Fang you don't have to do that." My mother says.

"Yes I do Mrs. Ride, your family cooked a wonderful dinner for me, so I am obliged to repay you and wash the dishes." He quickly finished washing and sat back down.

"Max, Fang; I Can tell you two are very caring and loving toward each other. Therefore though it pains me to do this, I will let you two date. But get this son if you leave a scratch on her or her heart you will pay…got it?" My father says

The smile on Fangs face vanishes and he replies with a, "yes, sir."

I jump up and kiss my father and mother and Fang on the cheek.

_**What do you think? For all of you who review THANKS**_

_**I can respond to all of the reviews since there is soo many so I will only answer the questions…**_

TAGGWRITC : OH thanks for pointing that out can you tell me where that happens because I can't find it Thanks!

READ THIS BECAUSE THIS SHIT IS GOOD: Thanks for the reviews you awesome and yeah I don't think ill be putting songs in… you are quite intimidating (which is a good thing) I'll be using your names soon.

Nerdgirlfanficlover: haha I happen to love lip piercings!

Craziaddict: was this good enough?

Iggyisawesome13 : no he isn't bad he just has a little obsession with Max.

Beadlesgirl : I think you were looking at the publish date cuz I updated like less than a month ago.


	23. Chapter 23

**FANG POV**

**Damn that was nerve wracking. At least they let us stay together. **

**I thought as Max and I sat on the couch watching TV. **

**It's been an hour since we I had permission to date Mr. Ride's daughter **

**I'm literally in heaven. **

**I look over at Max and pull her in close, wanting to feel her warmth. **

**She turns her head and gives me a kiss. **

**Instantly I hear Max's dad clear his throat. It was followed by Max's mom telling him to stop. I smirk kiss Max's forehead. **

*** time skip (30min) ***

**My phone rang scaring me due to the fact we were watching "a haunting" **

**"Holy shit!" I hear Max say. I softly chuckle and rub her shoulders. **

**"Hello?" **

**"Fang how did it go?!" I hear Iggy's voice. **

**"It's going great man. They don't love me yet but they will." **

**"Hahaha that's great." **

**"Yeah man listen I gotta go we're watching TV bye." **

**"Bye! Get some!" I laughed,shook my head and hung up.**

**After watching another episode I ha to go to home. **

**I gently removed a sleeping Max off of me. I then stood up.**

**"Thanks for having me, but I have to get going." **

**"Why so soon Fang you're welcome to stay longer" Mrs. Ride told me. **

**"Sorry ma'am but my curfew is soon." I lied. She looked a little shocked**

**I honestly didn't want to leave but I had to be perfect for them. **

**"I'll take Max to her room so she doesn't wake up." I said lifting her up effortlessly. **

**"Oh but you don't know where it is."**

**"I can find it thanks." I said slightly smiling. **

**"No son, I'm coming with you." I heard her father say. **

**"Okay."**

**He led me upstairs an to her room; I tucked her in kissed her forehead and exited the room. **

**Outside was her dad. **

**"Look Fang just because I let you date my daughter doesn't mean that I like you. In fact I will keep a close eye on you." **

**"Sir I'm fine with that. I have nothing to hide, and I would like you to know that I love your daughter.i hope to grow old with her." **

**MAX POV **

**I woke up with a kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes a little and kind of listen while my dad talks to Fang. **

**I listen closely and hear Fang saying**

**"... I love your daughter. I hope to grow old with her " **

**Hearing him say that to my dad made my heartbeat multiply by 1000. **

**If you're confused it means that he really means that he love me enough to tell me father.**

**You know what I happy Lissa is in my life because if she hasn't been I would have never required Fang's help. This means I wouldn't be dating him. I guess everything happens for a reason. **

**Now that I think about it I shouldn't have messed with Lissa using "karma" for an excuse because maybe karma will bite me in the ass someday. **

**But for now I'm happy with my Fangles. **

**HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS A QUICK ENDING BUT I WANT TO FOCUS MORE ON MY OTHER STORY. **

**ANYWAY LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT! Sorry for the disappointment :((( **

**Check out my other story if you wanna. **


End file.
